Wall mounted cantilevered assemblies such as for example projector mounts are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,655 to Bates discloses a video/data projector and monitor ceiling/wall mount. The wall mount includes a wall support assembly fixedly secured to a wall surface. A pair of struts extends horizontally from the wall support assembly. A projector/monitor adapter is supported by the ends of the struts. The wall support assembly includes a strut adapter that rests between a pair of adapter plates extending from a wall plate. A fastener secures the strut adapter to the adapter plates in a manner to permit rotation of the adapter plate and hence, the struts about a vertical axis. Although Bates discloses an assembly for supporting a projector that is to be secured to a wall surface, the Bates wall mount suffers disadvantages. When a load is placed on the wall mount, the entire load is taken up by the wall mount and the wall surface due to the fact that the wall mount is static. If the load is significant, the load may cause damage to the wall mount and/or the wall surface. In addition, if it is necessary to service the wall mount and/or the projector supported thereon, a ladder or other similar device must be used to gain access to the wall mount and/or projector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,366 to Keenan et al. discloses an overhead projection system comprising an overhead projector support assembly extending generally horizontally from a generally vertical support surface. A display screen having a display surface is mounted on the support surface beneath the projector support assembly. A projector is mounted on the projector support assembly and is aimed to project images onto the display surface of the display screen. The projector support assembly comprises a governor in the form of a damper and spring arrangement to control downward pivotal movement of the projector support assembly when a load is placed on the projector support assembly and to return the projector support assembly to its generally horizontal orientation when the load is removed. Although this overhead projection system has proven to be very effective and overcomes the deficiencies associated with the Bates assembly, it is expensive. In some environments where cost is of primary concern, most cost effective solutions are desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention at least to provide a novel safety device for a cantilevered beam and to a boom assembly incorporating the same.